Like the Flame
by Deadly Wisteria
Summary: Pony needs a new life. He can't be the same 'ol Pony anymore. So he decides to take charge of his life. Just read and find out. Sorry not good at summaries.
1. Default Chapter

*Okay this is very weird and I am sure the same type of story has been written at least along the same line. But o well give it a chance I happen to like it. Please R&R. *  
  
Pony's friends were dead, and it was all because of him. He just had to do the right thing,  
  
saving those kids. He should have just let those kids die in that fire. Their parents and  
  
friends and teachers would have been miserable and some of them may have even hated  
  
themselves if he hadn't saved those kids, if he hadn't run into that church and put his  
  
friends lives in danger though. He tried to comfort himself with that. More people would  
  
be desperate and dying on the inside if he hadn't done that. At least this way not so many  
  
people would be lonely, depressed, and suffering. But it didn't help. Pony was still  
  
miserable. The one person he could trust was gone. He had his brothers, but they were  
  
his brothers they had to care about him. When you have a friend that cares, you know  
  
they care and not just because they are supposed to. With Dally, he wasn't his very best  
  
friend, but he still was his friend. He could see it in people's eyes, they would say they  
  
didn't blame him for what happened but inside they really did. People's eyes and  
  
expressions tell you everything they are feeling and thinking. Pony was scared of every  
  
new day now that his life was changed forever, but he also looked forward to everyday.  
  
He wished for so many things, that his life would be back to normal, and that Johnny and  
  
Dally were alive again, but he new they were never coming back. Wishing seemed  
  
pointless to him now. He was wishing for things he knew could never happen but he still  
  
wished. He figured there was no point to life if your wishes and dreams didn't come true.  
  
He wished his life could just get better some how. Like a new thing would happen that  
  
would change his life and he wouldn't have to deal with his depression over Dally and  
  
Johnny. He knew nothing was going to happen that would help. He knew that he would  
  
just end up alone miserable, and maybe even in a mental hospital, but he didn't care  
  
anymore. He wasn't Ponyboy Curtis anymore. He was a different person. A person that  
  
wasn't carefree anymore. He couldn't even stand to see the sun, even if it wasn't setting  
  
or rising. Pony wouldn't leave his room. He knew it killed his brothers for them to see  
  
him the way he was. He sat in bed all day flipping his switchblade, and running it alone  
  
his wrists, but not breaking the skin, or lighting a candle and staring at the flame. How  
  
easy it was to put the flame out, but while it burned it had so much power and fight. In  
  
his mind he wished he could be like that candle flame, strong and fierce, having the  
  
power to hurt or help. Everyday he would just try to hold on with the last thread of hope  
  
in him that something would come along and make his life change for the better.  
  
Something would make him become strong again. Everyday before going to bed wishing  
  
the next day would bring a new life, something that would make him like that flame, so  
  
while he was alive nothing could touch him. Or maybe someone could come along that  
  
cared about him in a real way that could help him to become strong. So Pony decided to  
  
make himself better. He knew he couldn't be Ponyboy Curtis again. He realized that  
  
was what he wanted. He was afraid though. He didn't want to hurt the only people left  
  
that cared about him, but he knew for him to get better he needed to get away from it all.  
  
He needed to get away from Tulsa to a place where no one knew him. He would give  
  
himself a new name, and finally be what he wanted. If he left he could be that flame.  
  
*So what did you think? Kind of strange beginning I know, but o well. I know the grammar, punctuation, and other things are probably messed up, but sorry I can't help it. * 


	2. AN

Hey everyone! Some of you have been asking me to update. I am sorry but I have no time to write but I will get the next chapter up as soon as possible. If you really need to read something by me (which I highly doubt) check out the poetry I have written in the poetry part of FF.net. Again I am sorry for how long it has been since the last update. I will hopefully have more soon.  
  
~Deadly 


	3. The Next Step

So Pony waited till the next day when Darry and Soda were at work. He grabbed  
  
what he could fit in his backpack, taking along Dally's jacket and Gone with the Wind.  
  
For the first time in about 3 weeks Pony stepped outside. This sun burned at his eyes, but  
  
he didn't let that stop him. Pony was going to be like that flame one way or another. He  
  
walked over to the service station, and saw that Steve and Soda were in the garage so he  
  
went inside the small shop. He pulled out apiece of paper from his backpack that he had  
  
written on earlier, and placed it on the counter for Soda. Pony headed out the back door  
  
when he heard Steve and Soda coming back to the shop. Pony ran the wrest of the way to  
  
the train yards and hopped a freight train that was just starting off. He decided that  
  
wherever that train ended up that was where he would start his new life. What Pony  
  
didn't know was that that train was headed for New York, and he had no idea what was  
  
in store for him.  
  
Hey people! Sorry I haven't updated in a long long time, but I have been really busy. Just to let yaw know I will be only finishing this story and that's it. This chapter was short, sorry the next one will be longer. Hope you enjoyed. Please R/R 


End file.
